Tainted Love
by Lennonion
Summary: "What anger worse or slower to abate than lovers love when it turns to hate." Euripides [Lukercy slash, rated M and previously listed on DeviantArt as 'Dare' by me, I do not own the cover picture!]
1. Dare

"Castellan. Get your ass over here." I knew I wasn't supposed to be scared of Clarisse - I couldn't be. Well, who was I kidding? I was the son of Hermes and she was the daughter of Ares. It was clear who would win if we fought to the death. "Closer. This is top-secret." She spit her gum out so close to me that if I wasn't paying attention, I would've stepped in it. "What?" I asked.

"I dare you to get in Jackson's pants by the end of this week." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, even though it was sort of a shocking fantasy for me. Would I let anyone know that? Of course not. I didn't like the way she referred to us by our last names, but who was I to stop it? No one.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pretending to be an innocent fool even though I knew exactly what she meant. "You know what I fucking mean." She nearly ripped my shirt collar as she pushed me up against the tree. "Why do you want me to do it? I mean.. Doesn't he have Annabeth?" I questioned her without even thinking. _Bad move, Luke._

"You don't question the daughter of Ares. You do what I say. And if you tell anyone what I'm telling you right now, I'll have your ass in the deepest crevices of Tartarus. You understand?" She growled. I nodded as I gulped. _Clarisse is just a big bully, and that's all she is,_ I tried to reassure myself. Couldn't I just lie about it without ever having to speak to Percy?

"Oh, and.." She spun around. "I'll be watching you. So don't even think about coming up with any plans." I shuddered at the thought of Clarisse La Rue _watching_ me, trying to figure out what she meant by that._ Oh, come on, Luke. You're better than this. Don't surrender now.. __But don't you want Percy? _

What would everyone think if I actually did charm the son of Poseidon? Kronos would be so disappointed in me. But wasn't it time for me to worry about myself and what _I_ wanted? If I had the option to, I'd drop everything and leave this place because I hated being here. But I knew it was too much of a risk to take with monsters and all, so I crossed that thought out a million times over in my head.

Nobody was in on my secret about working for Kronos yet, but nobody really enjoyed spending time with me. I believed that this camp was a lost cause for demigods who were just programmed to work for the gods. Now was _our_ time. Aren't they old? Aren't they sick of running this place? I sighed and looked down at my reflection in the water.

The sound of crunching leaves behind me interrupted my thoughts._ Not Clarisse again..._ I'd hoped that it wasn't my tormentor coming back for one last piece of information that she left out, but as I turned around my eyes met those mysterious green orbs of my forbidden crush. "What was that about? Clarisse seems pretty pissed off today.." He looked down at the water. "I'm not sure.. She's such a bully." I tossed a stick and watched as it sank into the deep blue abyss.

"Is she giving you trouble?" His curious green eyes wanted in on the situation. "No, umm.." I looked down at my shoes. "Well, you let me know, Luke. We've known each other since the first day I got here." He smiled.

As he turned and started to walk away, I smiled to myself. That was something I hardly ever did. I guess you could say I got my first mission accomplished... _Getting Percy Jackson to care about me._


	2. Uneasy

"Clarisse, what did you do to Luke?" I asked, looking her dead in the eyes. After all, I'd already kicked her ass once. What makes her think I wouldn't be able to do it again? She glared at me and pulled me up by my shirt. "None of your fucking business, Jackson. That's what." She growled into my ear. I fought her tight grasp and struggled free. "You did _something._ He didn't seem right." I stuck my hand in my pocket and began to run my fingers across Riptide in case I needed it.

"You know what, Jackson? I'll only give you one hint... You'll find out soon. That's all I have to say." She twiddled her spear in her hands as if it was a baton as she smirked and walked away. Now I knew that something definitely was up. The words "you'll find out" echoed in my head repeatedly. If Clarisse La Rue came up to you and said that, you'd be in hot water.

As much as it was eating me alive, I tried not to be scared of the future. It wasn't the daughter of Ares that scared me herself, it was those three words. That night at dinner, I noticed Annabeth wasn't around which was unusual. _Is she sick? Did something happen? I hope Clarisse didn't get to her..._

I began to sip my soda and munch on some french fries when someone plopped down right next to me. "Uh... Hi." He smiled and it seemed almost _sheepish_ which was unlike him. "Hi, Luke.." My eyes quickly met his scar and trailed downwards. _What is he doing here? He never sits with me._

"Hey, have you seen Annabeth?" I asked. "No, why? Oh, she usually sits with you.." He looked around at the other kids huddled into small groups eating their dinners. At my table, it was just us two.. Something that was hardly ever seen. I felt as though Luke was someone I could trust because we'd known each other since day one.

"Hey, Percy.. I don't mean to interrupt your dinner or anything, but.." His voice trailed off. "Can I have a minute with you?" He ran his finger through his hair. "Sure, Luke.. But are you sure you're okay?" I asked. "Yeah. I'll be fine.." He smiled reassuringly. I could always have a snack later if I got hungry. I took my leftover food and scraped it into the fire for the gods, and that heavenly smell filled the air.

It was dark enough outside for no one to see us slip out of the dining area and into the place where we'd seen each other earlier today. In fact, it was pitch black outside except for the familiar torches that lit the camp. When we started to venture further and further into the dark, I got a weird feeling in my stomach. Like a pit.. Similar to butterflies, but it was a combination of fear and excitement.

The fingernail moon provided a faint glow that reflected off of the lake. When I was directly near the familiar tree that I would often lean up against when I needed time alone, I got _another_ weird feeling.. An uneasy feeling behind the nape of my neck.


	3. Chastity

"..Luke?" I almost involuntary snapped my body into shape and stood up straight, looking around. It was probably because of my 'battle instincts'. "Yes, Percy..?" He was getting awful close to me and cornering me into the tree. "W-What are you doing?" I asked nervously. _Don't be nervous. He'll see your fear and that'll be it. You'll surrender._

"Perce, I don't mean to come off as too _strong.._" He pushed me up against the tree as he stressed the word 'strong' into my ear. There was a small thought in my head that gave me a vague idea of what Luke was trying to do.. And it hit me like a train. In a way, I sort of liked it because I'd always had a secret crush on him, but I was scared. And now, his hands were on me.

It was wrong. I was 16 and Luke was 23. "Luke, this is wrong.." I uttered. "No it's not. Not in my book. Shut up and be a _man_ about it.. Or are you still a boy?" He smirked, beginning to nibble on my ear slightly, tickling my senses and sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. "Tonight, I want you to show me that you're a man, Percy. Not just some little mer-boy." He growled into my ear.

"I-I.." He silenced me as his lips clashed violently against mine. Luke's emotions seemed so real, yet this had Clarisse's mark all over it. _You'll find out..._ Those thoughts were quickly pushed out of my head as Luke slipped his tongue into my mouth and I kissed back. _Annabeth's going to have you hanging from an olive tree.. Or better yet, she'll have your nuts hanging from an olive tree._

Before I knew it, his rough, calloused hands were trailing up my shirt in efforts to remove it. The rough touch was shocking since I'd never experienced anything quite like this in my life, but it felt _right._ "Come on, Perce. Take it off. Take it _all_ off." He smirked, chuckling. "I-Umm.." I removed my vibrant orange camp shirt with ease, but I was really insecure about removing my jeans. I hadn't even done anything like this with Annabeth. _That just goes to show you, fool, that you don't know what you're missing..._ A voice told me in my head.

_Luke? Is that.. you? _I tried to respond back. _Who else would it be? _He smirked. _How are you doing this? _He removed his own shirt and his abs came into view.. _Nice abs. _I could feel myself blushing at the sight of them. _You've liked my abs since the day I taught you how to sword-fight. _He grabbed my hand and placed it on his exposed abdomen. I was phased by his amazing body, but there was still a question that was left unanswered. _But.. You didn't answer my question. How are you doing this? _

The faint glow of the moonlight mixed with his pristine blue eyes perfectly. _Love, I guess... _He ran his fingers through my hair. _Y-You mean you.. Love me? Don't you mean lust? _I smirked. _Jackson, like I said.. Or communicated rather.. I've had the hots for you since you were 12. _He smiled. _Really? That long..? _I clung to his neck. _If you've waited that long, I guess I can give you a little tease.. _I chuckled.

_Just a tease? Aw, c'mon Perce. Have you even.. Done anything yet? _He looked curiously into my green eyes. _What do you mean, done anything? _But a notion I got deep down told me I knew exactly what he meant, and I had a feeling he had something to do with it. _You know what I mean. You haven't fooled around yet, and you're 16? You're going to waste, man... _He laughed, and I could tell he was being sarcastic. _Hey, I wasn't going to just throw it away like that.._

_Fine, Mr. Innocent. I admire your chastity. But seriously, you're going to waste. You don't know what you're missing. _He tugged on the belt of my pants. This whole 'being silent' thing helped ensure that we wouldn't get caught. _You're so pure, you know that? I love that about you. You're like a fresh ocean breeze... _I blushed. _Have you done anything? _I asked. _In all honesty, no.. _I laughed rather loudly. _And you say I'm going to waste. _I chuckled. _Oh, come on. It's like wine. The older you get, the better it is. _That remark made me crack up out loud. _You're so corny!_

_Are you gonna let me, or what? _He smirked. _Oh, fine. _


	4. Revolution

"Luke, I.." My pants had already sunken down to my knees. One hand was clinging to the tree and the other was curling in Luke's hair as he took me in. It was nearly impossible not to make any noise as this happened. "Jeez, Perce. You're rock hard.." He smirked. I blushed but I felt reassurance because we were in the dark.. He wouldn't even be able to even tell that my cheeks were pink. "Well, what am I supposed to do? I don't know what I'm doing after all.."

He coughed sarcastically and muttered the word 'virgin'. "As if you're not." I whispered huskily into his ear. "I was just stating the obvious.." He snickered. Before we knew it, the horn that meant everybody had be in their cabins for the night sounded, piercing my ears. "Shit.." I cursed. "You know they'll be patrolling like they always do. What are we gonna do..?" I asked nervously. _Hmm.. That's a tough one. And shutting up might decrease our chances of getting caught, merman. _We were connected mentally again.

_Wait a minute, Luke... The water's right there. _I smirked. _Oh no.. No way. I'm not a good swimmer. _He backed away from it. _What, are you scared? Still spooked from that time I soaked your butt? _I chuckled, cornering him until he backed so far away that his feet were finally submerged in the lake. _You up for a skinny dip?_

_Fine. _He sighed. I knew they wouldn't be able to see us if we were underwater or far out in the lake as long as we didn't make too much noise. _Umm.. I think you're forgetting something, Mr. Castellan.. _I smirked. _What? _I tugged on the belt of his pants like he had done to me before. _Oh.. Yeah. That.. And don't call me Mr. Castellan. _He began to undo his belt, and I watched as his pants fell to the ground. That was the first time I ever got mooned in my life. My eyes were wide and I just might've been trembling at the sight of a naked Luke. _This is so wrong. You really shouldn't be doing this, you still have time.. _The angst was too much, and I succumbed to it. Luke and I slowly glided into the soothing water.

_Gods, this water is beautiful.._ He began to wade around slowly. "Luke.." I got awful close to him, to the point where our noses were just about touching. "What?" He asked. "What if someone finds out? Don't you think that.." He hushed me with his index finger as one hand wrapped around my waist. _Like I said, you worry too much. Just relax for a change. I always say that nothing is a waste of time if you enjoy it.. And I'm enjoying you. _He smirked, and my hands almost automatically found their way towards the back of his neck.

_Luke.. I need to say something out loud. _I could feel my cheeks getting hot. He was right, I'd bottled this up for so long. Ever since I'd laid eyes on him that first time.. And now it was finally ready to come out in the form of words. "I-I think I love you." He stared into my eyes as we effortlessly floated around. _You think, or you know?_ "I know." I smiled. "Say no more.." He whispered huskily as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I know what was lingering in the backs of both our minds, but couldn't it wait till we safely got into a cabin, or left? _Percy.. You want to __**leave?**__ Is that what I just heard? _He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at me curiously.

_I.. You just love to rape my thoughts, don't you? _I smirked. _If 'leave' is the word I heard, then I'll die a happy man. _He smiled. _I've been waiting for what seems like eternity to hear that word. Now, I know that we have the freedom to do whatever we want to. We can get out of this dump, Percy. We can start a new life and revolutionize the way things work..._


	5. Sweet Surrender

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! This is from Luke's POV and there's going to be a major plot twist coming up!**

The love of my life had just signed himself away to me. I was overjoyed on the inside, but it felt so _tainted.._ Wrong, almost, to do this and make him betray the way campers looked up to him because he was a _hero._ I was the_ villain. _Deep down, I knew that our powers combined would be too great for anyone else to diminish. I wouldn't tolerate being a slave to these gods anymore. Percy could be with me and we'd change things for the best. "This morning.. We're leaving." I smiled. "W-What? Do I have time to pack my things and say my last goodbyes to the things around me?" He sounded enthusiastic but that worried expression was still ever-present on his porcelain face. "Percy, you're with me. You're safe. I've got you." I cradled him in my arms as if he was a baby.

He willingly collapsed into my arms. "I.. It's just that the leaving part is so sudden. But you're right. It needs to be done.." He mumbled into my chest. "I love you, Perseus.. And don't you forget it." I ran my fingers through his jet-black hair that mixed right in with the night. This 'thing' that the daughter of Ares had conned me into doing had actually turned out for the best, or so it seemed at the time. Percy was turning into quite the lover-boy and so was I as the night progressed. _It doesn't have to be tonight.. It can wait._ I tried to reassure him, because I could settle for cuddling in his sheets that smelled just like him.. Oceanic.

"This is crazy, Luke.." He chuckled. "It seems like just yesterday.. We were almost hating each other." I held him even tighter because I didn't want to let go. "Do you want to get out?" He turned to face me. I felt as though I could stay here with him for the rest of my life, floating aimlessly around. "No, I could stay here all night.." I looked up at the moon. "C'mon. You'll get all pruny. Plus, we've gotta get ready.." The younger boy said, trying to pull away. "Hey. Don't get hasty with Mr. Castellan." I smirked. "Oh, but if you stay in much longer, the nymphs might spot you and try to get a piece of ass.." He grinned, grabbing my backside.

"The only one who's getting any ass tonight is _me.._" I laughed, following him out of the water. It felt like I was walking on land for the first time. He'd put me in a daze. "How'd you put that on so fast?" I asked. He was already dressed and completely dry. "I'm the son of Poseidon.. I don't get wet unless I want to." He chuckled as I struggled to put my clothes on my semi-wet body. _We've gotta be quiet. Take my hand and lets go back to your cabin to get your stuff._ I grabbed his hand and we tried to wander back to the camp as quietly as possible in the darkness.


	6. Never an Absolution

**One Year Later**

This past year has been a living hell for me and everyone else at camp. We've been on high security watch ever since Percy went missing. They say he was either last seen talking to Clarisse or Luke - I can't remember which, but either way, I knew he couldn't be in good hands. I cringed, thinking about what he might be going through. I beat myself up and pulled my hair for not being there on the last day he was seen. Percy's 17th birthday had just passed and I wasn't taking it well.

We had so much planned.. Our lives in the future and our goals. And all of that was taken away from me. I cried myself to sleep nearly every night, and there was no one to console me. Nobody understood that my heart took a sharp blow when the realization that Percy was gone had finally hit me. If I could compare it to something, I'd compare it to being hit by a truck on a freeway and being completely squashed.

There was no trace of him leaving. Not even a note in case he decided to run away from it all. No way of knowing if he was dead or alive. That was the part that killed me. As I splashed some crystal-clear water onto my face in the sink, the scars on my wrists came into view. The water reminded me of Percy - Hell, everything reminded me of him. I'd been told I was suffering from severe depression, sort of like what old people cope with when one half dies. Maybe I'd make it through this, or maybe I'd die trying.

I ran the comb through my now short hair and didn't even bother to look in the mirror before I left the room. I glanced at my unfinished sculpture from last year that I was planning to give Percy on his birthday. I had no intentions to finish it. I couldn't even tell what it was, really. It was just there every day, haunting me. _You weren't even here on his last day. You should be disappointed in yourself, Annabeth._ It was as if the ugly thing came to life and spoke to me. No matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't be able to free myself from this neverending guilt.

I walked over to it and tossed it onto the hardwood floor. "You mean nothing." I stepped on the smaller broken pieces in efforts to condense them even more. Now, there was a huge mess on the floor. I didn't care. Then, a thought crossed my mind. If Percy wasn't found soon, would they just give up and presume him dead? Would they lose all hope and build a memorial grave for him? Tears began to well in my eyes at the thought of it. It would haunt me every day, just like the now diminished sculpture.

The gods wanted no part in this whatsoever. If they got involved, it would be just like when the lightning bolt was stolen. They would start calling each other names and accusing their children of causing chaos. Sometimes my mother communicated with me and tried her best to reassure me. _It'll get better, child. One day, he'll be found._ But it wasn't enough to calm me down, because there was always that doubt in the back of my mind: _What if he's dead? What if he never comes back?_


	7. Prey

"Luke, I.." Those words were all I could utter as he got closer and closer to me. I backed further into the wall. After we left camp, we got a small apartment in the heart of New York. We hardly ever left in fear of being found or attacked by monsters. Occasionally, I could feel my father trying to communicate with me. Telling me that Luke was no good for me and that I should go back. Even though he was a god, he still possessed that sense of weakness and defeat. It was as if Luke had become too powerful for his own good. I couldn't, and I _wouldn't_ listen to my father. I couldn't tell whether or not it was the twisted feeling of revenge or the sweet reverie I felt when I was with Luke that took me over. It was similar to Gabe's scent, the man who was ugly on the inside and out that my mother used to cover me up with. Except it _wasn't_ ugly. Something about what we had concealed us from the outside world.

I couldn't leave even if I wanted to now because I belonged to Luke, almost as if I was an item or a pet. "Percy, you're mine. You know that.." He purred into my ear as he curled a strand of my hair in his fingers. If he treated me like a human being for a change instead of a possession, maybe I would at least show him my real self. Maybe I'd be the one dominating him. I knew that idea was just a pipe dream, though. There would be no switching of roles. Ever.

"Percy, my love.. Go get the ropes. It's time." This had become one of our rituals. I would have to go get the ropes, and then he would have his way with me. I couldn't put up a fight. I had to submit myself to him. There was really no way around it - I didn't hate it, but I didn't necessarily _love_ it. I quickly retrieved the ropes from the closet and brought them back to my master. "Good boy." He smirked. "Are you going to undress yourself, or do I have to do that for you?" He chuckled. It took me a moment to get the hint. I finally began to slowly remove my shirt. His eyes were glued to me the whole time.

I tossed it on the floor and began to unzip my jeans. He licked his lips and began to stroke the ropes in his hands. I really felt like some small animal.. Maybe a deer. Now I can finally say I know how animals who are being stalked by their superiors feel. He would be ready to 'attack' any minute now. Once I was completely in the nude, I began to slowly walk over to him. He began to remove his own shirt and his my eyes slid over his abs. I loved Luke - I wasn't going to lie. Our situation was just very bizarre, and he was into different ways of showing that he loved me back.

"Come on, Perce. Sit on my lap. Don't be so uptight about this.." He said. I obeyed his command and took a seat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "This is really unlike me, I know.. But do you want to take this towards the bathtub?" His longing blue eyes waited for an answer. "How are you going to tie me up in the bathtub? You mean you made me get the ropes for no reason?" I smirked. "I know I haven't been treating you the best lately.. I'm just trying to find a good strategy, that's all. Plus, you love the water.."

Taking a relaxing, steamy bath didn't sound like such a bad idea right now, so I gladly obliged.


End file.
